Destiny Eclipsed
by CosmicStarSparkle
Summary: The story of Princesses Galaxia and Cosmia Sparkle, Captain Uranus Sparkle, their friends, and my official canon next gen. of mlp. Though these OCs are in my canon next gen, this is not their canon life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In this story, it is possible for a pony to cast a spell allowing their spouse to become pregnant.

It all started when, Princess Twilight and Princess Luna, fell in love. The princesses, oddly, didn't mind the announcement of this, after all, love is meant to be shared. The two princesses had many awkward dates, as the attempted to not attract any attention to themselves. They did anything but keep from attracting attention. The duo soon found themselves married, with Twilight pregnant.

"2 more months! 2 more months!" Twilight announced as the paraded into the Canterlot Castle's throne room. "2 more months of what?" Celestia asked curiously. "2 more months of my pregnancy, silly." Twilight replied as she teased her sister in-law. Oh….right." Celestia replied as she began to blush. Luna overheard the news as well. "That's wonderful, dear. I can't wait to meet our foal." Luna replied. Twilight was about to send a letter to Cadence and Shining Armor about her due date, but she thought it would be best to notify her spouse in person first.

All four of the princesses spent the last couple weeks of Twilight's pregnancy in Ponyville to insure the mare was as comfortable as possible. Thought Twilight despised the idea of lounging around for two weeks, she took the opportunity to catch up on some of the new literature that had been delivered to the library. Between her wife, sisters in-law, and all her friends, everything Twilight could possibly need was covered. Pinkie delivered books to Twilight's room, Applejack made foal-friendly treats, Rarity had created a filly sized gown for the new princess's coronation, Fluttershy was her personal royal nursemaid, and Rainbow held everything together by gathering everything Twilight could possibly need to stay comfortable. This all came in handy when it was finally time.

"Fluttershy, Rarity, can you come here…NOW!" Twilight yelled. "I think my water just broke." As the two gasped, Rarity yelled, "GIRLS! We might need some help in here!" The other three mares rushed in, along with the princesses. "Are you ok, Twilight?" Cadence asked anxiously. "I will be as soon as I get this foal out of my body." Twilight replied in distress. Between the eight mares assisting, the delivery was effortless. Shining was permitted into Twilight's room minutes after delivery. Once Twilight and Luna had come to an agreement on their daughter's name, the two welcomed Shining in. "Hey Luna, how's Twily doing?" Shining asked nervously. "She's alright, in fact, she wants to see you." Shining and Luna entered Twilight's room to find Twilight holding her daughter as she rested. "Meet Princess Galatic Eclipse Sparkle." Twilight said proudly. "She's beautiful Twily. Definitely takes after Luna in appearance." Shining said pridefully. "She's definitely got your eyes." Cadence said in awe. Twilight blushed.

In Galaxia's early childhood, she found it hard to not have something she wanted. She got Birthday and Hearth's Warming Eve presents from her aunts and uncles, grandparents, and her mother's friends. Despite being pampered, Galaxia was always very modest. She never went around bragging about her belongings or her rank. She especially didn't brag about being Celestia's niece. Being distantly related to Celestia is a big deal, much less being her niece! The one thing the filly wanted the most was a sister, and she was about to get her wish.


	2. Chapter 2

27 DECEMBER 2014, 04:01 PM

Urania's POV

Storm Surge and I were now expecting two fillies of our own. Tradegy struck when Surge and I found out something terrible about our daughters.

"Mrs. Uranus Sparkle, I have your ultrasound." Fluttershy's daughter, Blossombud said nervously. She was the one who had to break the news to me. At this point I was excited, as a daughter of Fluttershy and Big Mac wasn't going to be assertive in any circumstance. I followed her back into the exam room, where her affiliate, Nurse Roseheart, joined her. "I have good news and bad news." I winced, assuming one of the twins was unhealthy. "The good nnews is that both fillies are perfect health wise." Blossombud said. "The bad news is...the twins are conjoined at the wings. Once we separate them, one won't be able to use her's." Roseheart added shamefully. Storm Surge caught me as I burst into tears. "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Sparkle." Roseheart added as we paid the clerk and left. My husband held me as I wept into his wing. I had to choose which of my daughters got to fly. The other one would never be able to use her wings, and it would be all my fault. I couldn't do that to my daughter. I wouldn't wish this upon anypony.

As soon as I got myself together, I told my sisters. "What?!" Cosmia said, concerned for my well being. "Urania, I'm so sorry." Galaxia replied frightened as she though of what it could do to their wings.

During this period of mourning, Luna tried to control Twilight's sudden outburst of dark magic. "Twilight, stop! Do you realize what you're doing?!" Luna asked, frightened as her wife's eyes gained a slitted appearance." "Of course dear. It's time your reign was ended." "Twilight, no! What about your daughters? What will they think?" "I don't give a buck! They'll listen to me sooner or later." Luna didn't dare mention her grandfoals, as she didn't want this beast, who probably didn't remember she had grandfoals in the first place, harming innocent foals. She worried most about me, ask was 9 months pregnant with my twins. Galaxia was 3 months pregnant with her 2nd as well. Her ultrasound wasn't for a few months, so she didn't know if there was more than one. At least her pregnancy could be masked. The second Luna sent her letter, we began to set up a safety camp for the citizens of Ponyville. The valley where Twilight fought Tierk was a perfect place to set up camp. The dirt had been smoothed over years ago, so we began by setting up tents. Soon, we'd develop into a resistant society to Sparkling Nightmares's plot, the Eternal Lunar Movement. Our mother went from princess to dictator in as matter of minutes. Ponies started trekking out of old Equestria to the New Equestrian Republic for the safety of their foals. Some stayed to bring a better life to their foals. Others left their foals to give them a better family who could escape to care for them. Ponyville was the capital of the New Equestrian Republic. We were plotting to take back our empire as soon as our troops were prepared to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In this story, it is possible for a pony to cast a spell allowing their spouse to become pregnant.

It all started when, Princess Twilight and Princess Luna, fell in love. The princesses, oddly, didn't mind the announcement of this, after all, love is meant to be shared. The two princesses had many awkward dates, as the attempted to not attract any attention to themselves. They did anything but keep from attracting attention. The duo soon found themselves married, with Twilight pregnant.

"2 more months! 2 more months!" Twilight announced as the paraded into the Canterlot Castle's throne room. "2 more months of what?" Celestia asked curiously. "2 more months of my pregnancy, silly." Twilight replied as she teased her sister in-law. Oh….right." Celestia replied as she began to blush. Luna overheard the news as well. "That's wonderful, dear. I can't wait to meet our foal." Luna replied. Twilight was about to send a letter to Cadence and Shining Armor about her due date, but she thought it would be best to notify her spouse in person first.

All four of the princesses spent the last couple weeks of Twilight's pregnancy in Ponyville to insure the mare was as comfortable as possible. Thought Twilight despised the idea of lounging around for two weeks, she took the opportunity to catch up on some of the new literature that had been delivered to the library. Between her wife, sisters in-law, and all her friends, everything Twilight could possibly need was covered. Pinkie delivered books to Twilight's room, Applejack made foal-friendly treats, Rarity had created a filly sized gown for the new princess's coronation, Fluttershy was her personal royal nursemaid, and Rainbow held everything together by gathering everything Twilight could possibly need to stay comfortable. This all came in handy when it was finally time.

"Fluttershy, Rarity, can you come here…NOW!" Twilight yelled. "I think my water just broke." As the two gasped, Rarity yelled, "GIRLS! We might need some help in here!" The other three mares rushed in, along with the princesses. "Are you ok, Twilight?" Cadence asked anxiously. "I will be as soon as I get this foal out of my body." Twilight replied in distress. Between the eight mares assisting, the delivery was effortless. Shining was permitted into Twilight's room minutes after delivery. Once Twilight and Luna had come to an agreement on their daughter's name, the two welcomed Shining in. "Hey Luna, how's Twily doing?" Shining asked nervously. "She's alright, in fact, she wants to see you." Shining and Luna entered Twilight's room to find Twilight holding her daughter as she rested. "Meet Princess Galatic Eclipse Sparkle." Twilight said proudly. "She's beautiful Twily. Definitely takes after Luna in appearance." Shining said pridefully. "She's definitely got your eyes." Cadence said in awe. Twilight blushed.

In Galaxia's early childhood, she found it hard to not have something she wanted. She got Birthday and Hearth's Warming Eve presents from her aunts and uncles, grandparents, and her mother's friends. Despite being pampered, Galaxia was always very modest. She never went around bragging about her belongings or her rank. She especially didn't brag about being Celestia's niece. Being distantly related to Celestia is a big deal, much less being her niece! The one thing the filly wanted the most was a sister, and she was about to get her wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Cosmia's POV:

It was the day our beloved sister, Urania, let her dark side get the best of her that we mourned more than we had in our lives. It all started when Urania was headed into the Everfree Forest. ''Urania, are you sure you'll be ok? The Everfree Forest is full of magical creatures that could do who knows what." I said anxiously. "Come on Cosmia, I wouldn't be the captain of the royal guard if I couldn't protect myself from some measley animals." "Ok Miss Cocky Pants. Just be careful, please?" I replied to my over-confident sister. After hopelessly attempting to deliver the Everfree Forest Frights speech, I returned to the Castle Gardens to have tea with my older sister, Galaxia.

Galaxia and I had tea together in the gardens every Sunday during the warmer seasons. We always sat in a secret grove that only the two of us knew about. We'd sip our beverage as we studied our newest spellbook, straight from Aunt Celly's library. Not even Urania was in on this secret bonding ritual.

As Urania wandered through the forest, she encountered dark magic of the looks she'd never seen. This magic was the same dark spirits that took over the Crystal Empire, King Sombra.

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" My sister cried in agony. "The question is my dear, do you want what you've always dreamed of?" Sombra replied. " What could you possibly give me that I don't have already?" Urania replied defensively. " I can give you magic. Think about it Uranus. I can make you an alicorn. You'll have more power than you've ever dreamed of. You could even overshadow those two pathetic sisters of yours." "You know what Sombra, you have yourself a deal. My sisters have done nothing but ignore me because I'm not a unicorn. They'll regret what they've done to me now."

Uranus returned back to the castle, but to our surprise, she wasn't alone. As we approached Urania, my sister said, "Sister, what has happened to you?" "The question is, dear princess, what shall happen to you for your past actions?" Urania said as her magic shot Galaxia square in the chest. I dashed to protect my sister from any further damage. "Urania, how dare you hurt her?" "What?" "I said, how dare you hurt my sister?" My eyes began to glow as I levitated into the air. The turquoise aura of my horn surrounded me as I reached an advanced magical state. Urania was to spend 100 years within the planet Uranus while she healed from her emotional scars. After defeating a corrupted Urania, I was gently set onto the palace floor. My sister awakened to find I was exhausted magically. For a while, I appeared deceased. "Cosmia? Cccosmia?" My sister said. She was obviously upset. "Ugh." said as I entered a conscious state. "Thank Celestia you're ok!" My sister yelled joyfully as she latched onto me. She must've held onto me for a couple hours.

As soon as Luna heard about Urania, she headed to Uranus to speed up Urania's healing process. We saw our mother and sister 15 years later, and believe me, so much has changed in that time.


	5. Chapter 5

Galaxia's POV

Now I've introduced you to our family, I can begin to tell you of our first experiences together. It all started the day Cosmia was born. "Galaxia, meet your new baby sister, Princess Cosmic Star Sparkle." Twilight said pridefully. As I gasped at the appearance of my new little sister, I replied to my mother. "Wow! She's awesome!" My mother chuckled and replied, "I'm glad you think so." I finally had another unicorn to play with. I was elated to teach her the entirety of my knowledge. I was 4 at the time, but I still played a huge part in Cosmia's early foalhood. I was allowed to hold Cosmia if I was gentle, as she was fragile, being a newborn and all. When she was old enough, Cosmia and I insisted on having the connected rooms, which prohibited us to be close to each other every morning. It was when the daughter of a great foe appeared that Cosmia and I needed each other most.

Cosmia's POV

When Cocoon showed up in Equestria with her Changeling army, we knew we were in trouble. Urania insisted we let her and the guard handle the situation, but we refused to back down. After all a princess isn't truly a princess if she isn't willing to risk her life for her kingdom. We snatched our armor from the passageway behind the throne room and thrust ourselves into battle. Although the changelings were an alicorn-like species, their power couldn't truly show up an alicorn's unless they'd had a steady meal of powerful love. We had a slight disadvantage due to the fact that none of the princesses in the generation before us had born full blooded alicorn offspring. Galaxia and I could use our alicorn hybridization to transform back and forth from alicorn to unicorn on command. Urania, unlike Galaxia and I, was 'blessed' with dark alicorn magic, which meant for her to appear normal, she was required to wear her glasses whenever she left her room. When such procedures weren't followed, the young princess's eyes appeared abnormal. Cosmia and I stalled until the final round of the battle. Then we unleashed our greatest weapon.

As soon as we let our full alicorn magic flow through our body, our wings revealed themselves, and the stars in our manes multiplied. Cocoon yelled, "What? I thought no alicorn princesses were born of this generation." "No full blooded alicorn princesses were born. An alicorn hybrid species has developed since your mother last set hoof on Equestrian soil." Galaxia said angrily. "Didn't see that coming, now did ya?" I teased. Cocoon, angered by our defenses, attacked. My sister and I unleased our spell, relinquishing every changeling in the empire. We were pretty sure changelings went extinct after that. At least, full blooded changelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Cosmia's POV

When I first laid eyes on my niece, I fell in love. The compassion in her eyes inspired me. My sister and Venus decided to name her Saturn Star Sparkle. We share a middle name. I found out I was 3 months pregnant a few weeks after Saturn was born. That was when my mother returned with Uranus. When I told her Galaxia had a baby and I would have one soon, she freaked out. She was upset that she'd missed almost 2 decades of our life. At least our mother was capable of coming back occasionally. She'd missed Saturn's birth, but it didn't phase her too much. Naturally, the first pony who found out about my pregnancy was Galaxia. I talk to her about everything. Urania and I, on the other hoof, was always requesting I grab out mom's wing power measurer so she could brag about her 19.8 wing power measurement to her friends again. I might be a flightless bird, but I get sick of her yacking about it.


	7. Chapter 7

27 DECEMBER 2014, 11:01 AM

Galaxia's POV

Urania's wedding was definitely nothing to sneeze at. The whole royal guard was there, not to mention our whole family. Our aunts, uncles, parents, the whole nine yards. As Luna did the honors of completing the ceremony, Twilight stood as a symbol of the Canterlot Honor Chord. Lightflicker was the flowerfilly. Auntie Cadence was caring for Celestia's infant granddaughter, Solar Solstice, who'd been born just before Celestia died. Her mother, Celestial Rose, was named in Celestia's honor. Celestia's husband, Solar Storm, had died just weeks before Celestial left to be with him. That's why Celestia gave up alicornhood. Though Cadence missed her aunt, she couldn't deny that someone sacrificing themselves for true love was something she found should occur when one is in real love, true love, with their significant other. When my sister guarded me from a corrupted Urania, a similar form of love was present. Cadence felt it the second she heard the story of Urania's corruption. My sister, though 5 months pregnant, was rocking that dress. Cosmia sure knows how to pull off a look.


	8. Sparkling Nightmares Part 1

26 DECEMBER 2014, 11:51 PM

Urania's POV

I know what it's like to be ignored. To feel as if your closest friends betrayed you, left you on your own. When my mother, Princess Luna returned from a millennia of imprisonment, she was stunned by how much her world had changed. I spent fifteen years on the planet I'm named for, after all. .This story reflects what happened when the nightmare spirits, common referred to as the maisma, overtook the soul of my 'father', Twilight Sparkle.

It all started on what seemed to be a calm, peaceful, morning in Ponyville.

Cosmia's POV

The morning when my mother went insane was the day of our weekly picnic. Our cousins, Crystal Melody, and Aurora Shine, Auntie Cadence's daughters, were in the garden setting up for our afternoon visit. Aurora was a close friend of Urania's, as the two could fly together. Aurora, like Urania, was the only pegasus born of her family. Crystal, like Galaxia and I, was a unicorn. She had full control of the Crystal Heart, allowing her eternal life, much like us unicorn-alicorn hybrids. Aurora's talent allowed her to change the colors of the Crystal Aurora at will. That's a pretty cool talent to have, if you ask me. We had everything we could possibly need for a formal royal visit, muffins, tea, the whole shebang. Galaxia and I kept an eye on Saturn while I relaxed, as at this point I was 10 months pregnant. Crystal was early in her pregnancy at this point, as she was only two months along, which was foal's play to my ten. The only thing she had I didn't was morning sickness. I had morning sickness for the first couple days of my third month, but nothing more. Crystal's morning sickness was mild as long as she didn't set it off. We were discussing my ultrasound as Galaxia bottle fed Saturn. I mentioned my twins, a filly and a colt. This is why I was surprised to have a minimum of morning sickness. Twins usually cause mares great illness, but not me. I've never been able to figure out why my pregnancy ended up being milder than most. Both my foals were unicorns, which made this even more surprising. At ten months, horn is developed enough to allow their magic to function within the womb. Because of this development, sometimes I find plates I've levitated broken on the floor. So far this week, I've went through a whole set of dishes. It was on this particular day that my foals decided they wanted to see the world. " Ugh!" I yelled as my sister jolted up. "Cosmia, are you OK?" Galaxia asked in deep concern. " I...I think my water just broke." I'll go get Orion." Crystal said as she rushed into the castle. By the time Crystal finished ransacking through the castle, I was in full blown labor with #1, my son. I had about an hour of rest between the birth of my foals. I relaxed holding my son, Shining Knight, before his twin sister got impatient. This was unexpected, mostly because of how sudden it came. Evening Star Sparkle's birth was much more peaceful than her brother's, that's for sure. At this point, my parents had moved into the Canterlot Castle, where Twilight slowly began to lose it.

Urania's POV

"Prissy Princess." "Fraidycolt." "Sassy Hooves" The twins went on and on with their bickering. How would a good aunt handle this? "OK you two, that's enough! Your mother won't be pleased to hear you two weren't getting along." "Sorry Aunt Urania." I'm finally learning how to discipline the foals. Cosmia and Galaxia were in a meeting, so I had to babysit the foals. Saturn was in her corner reading. After the bickering ended, Eve joined her cousin and sat peacefully. There were always two cushions in the corner, one for each filly. Saturn, much like Eve, took after her mother's appearance. She knew how busy Cosmia and Galaxia were running Ponyville Kingdom, and she tried to keep Eve as calm as possible. She made sure to keep a fairytale book in the corner to read with Eve. It sure took a lot of wait off my shoulders. Shining Knight was fascinated with Storm Surge's duties as a royal guard, and Surge kept him entertained by letting the colt follow him around the castle while he completed daily tasks. Surge was booked from dawn to dusk, being my assistant captain and all. Sometimes we discuss having foals of our own, but we're not sure we can handle the responsibility. That's part of why I watch the foals. I get to play mom for a few hours. Well, that and my sisters make me. I summoned my husband to return my nephew. Galaxia and Cosmia were about to get off for today. Today was the day I'd finally ask my sisters about parenthood.

As soon as my sisters got off, they sent the kids upstairs into the living room, allowing us a few minutes to conversate. "Cosmia, Galaxia, may I ask you something?" "Of course Urania. What's up?" Galaxia asked anxiously. "I've been thinking about this for a while now...what's it like being a mother?" After all this time, I'd finally felt comfortable asking my sisters of this. "Oh Urania, it's the most wonderful thing that can ever happen to a mare." Cosmia replied. "Why, are you thinking about blessing us with a niece?" Galaxia asked suspiciously. "Mmmmaybe." I replied. Galaxia's suspicious voice has always made me uncomfortable. After a two minute talk about foals, the three of us headed upstairs to read the nightly story by the fire. After speaking to Storm Surge prior to going to sleep, we agreed it was time to make a foal of our own.


	9. Sparkling Nightmares Part 2

27 DECEMBER 2014, 04:01 PM

Urania's POV

Storm Surge and I were now expecting two fillies of our own. Tradegy struck when Surge and I found out something terrible about our daughters.

"Mrs. Uranus Sparkle, I have your ultrasound." Fluttershy's daughter, Blossombud said nervously. She was the one who had to break the news to me. At this point I was excited, as a daughter of Fluttershy and Big Mac wasn't going to be assertive in any circumstance. I followed her back into the exam room, where her affiliate, Nurse Roseheart, joined her. "I have good news and bad news." I winced, assuming one of the twins was unhealthy. "The good nnews is that both fillies are perfect health wise." Blossombud said. "The bad news is...the twins are conjoined at the wings. Once we separate them, one won't be able to use her's." Roseheart added shamefully. Storm Surge caught me as I burst into tears. "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Sparkle." Roseheart added as we paid the clerk and left. My husband held me as I wept into his wing. I had to choose which of my daughters got to fly. The other one would never be able to use her wings, and it would be all my fault. I couldn't do that to my daughter. I wouldn't wish this upon anypony.

As soon as I got myself together, I told my sisters. "What?!" Cosmia said, concerned for my well being. "Urania, I'm so sorry." Galaxia replied frightened as she though of what it could do to their wings.

During this period of mourning, Luna tried to control Twilight's sudden outburst of dark magic. "Twilight, stop! Do you realize what you're doing?!" Luna asked, frightened as her wife's eyes gained a slitted appearance." "Of course dear. It's time your reign was ended." "Twilight, no! What about your daughters? What will they think?" "I don't give a buck! They'll listen to me sooner or later." Luna didn't dare mention her grandfoals, as she didn't want this beast, who probably didn't remember she had grandfoals in the first place, harming innocent foals. She worried most about me, ask was 9 months pregnant with my twins. Galaxia was 3 months pregnant with her 2nd as well. Her ultrasound wasn't for a few months, so she didn't know if there was more than one. At least her pregnancy could be masked. The second Luna sent her letter, we began to set up a safety camp for the citizens of Ponyville. The valley where Twilight fought Tierk was a perfect place to set up camp. The dirt had been smoothed over years ago, so we began by setting up tents. Soon, we'd develop into a resistant society to Sparkling Nightmares's plot, the Eternal Lunar Movement. Our mother went from princess to dictator in as matter of minutes. Ponies started trekking out of old Equestria to the New Equestrian Republic for the safety of their foals. Some stayed to bring a better life to their foals. Others left their foals to give them a better family who could escape to care for them. Ponyville was the capital of the New Equestrian Republic. We were plotting to take back our empire as soon as our troops were prepared to do so.


	10. Sparkling Nightmares Part 3

Cosmia's POV:

We planned carefully, and began to execute our plot. If we played our cards right, we could save our mother. My sisters and I were afraid this would not occur. After all, Luna spent 1,000 years on the moon after this happened with her. Who knows how long our mother could end up on the moon compared to that! Our mother, Luna, had joined us along with dozens of rescue foals she'd personally flown in from Canterlot in a royal carriage. Cadence had done the same, except she carried a much larger carriage with dozens of babies in it from Manhattan. Our team cared for the foals, who went to foster families until their parents could make an escape.

Sparkling Nightmares had captured Ponyville, leaving us to the Everfree Forest. Our cities were building, and our soldiers were recapturing cities frequently. We made sure to train our unicorn foals in advanced magic, helping them defend themselves. The war would soon be won, as there were only 2 cities left to regain, Canterlot and Ponyville. Once we resurrected Twilight Sparkle from the darkness, we could recover our nation's capital.

It was finally the day we would regain what we'd lost so many days ago.


End file.
